Zangoose
frame|leftframe|leftZangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon, is a normal-type Pokémon species found in grassy areas across Hoenn that is not known to evolve or mature into any other documented Pokémon. They are most notable for their ongoing blood feud with Seviper - this feud is so strong in fact that wild members will ignore passing trainers in order to defeat each other. Depending upon how similar they are to the mongooses that their own name references, they may or may not feed upon Seviper that they have brought down. Biology The Zangoose resemble a cross between a mongoose and a cat, though the cat-like features are likely due more to its size and burliness than some sort of hybridization. Although they are classified as bipedal Pokémon, they usually walk on all fours. They have long ears for hearing either prey or predators, and white fur covering their body, with small tufts on the shoulders and ending in a large, fluffy tail. Other markings cover their body, such as their forepaws, as well as scar-like zig-zagging across their face and chest; normally these are a deep red hue, but in cases of pigmentation disorders these will instead appear a light blue, known colloquially as their "shiny" colors. They have only two elongated, blackened claws on each forepaw and pink paw pads on their hind feet. They also possess pink eyes and a small red nose. To help subdue prey, they have a pair of sharp fangs placed in their upper jaw. Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered and when it battles, it gets up on its hind legs and extends and fans out its claws on its front paws to threaten those it encounters. left|thumb|[[Seviper, blood rival of the Zangoose.]]This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations. If it comes across a Seviper or even smells a Seviper nearby, its fur bristles and stands on end and it assumes its battle pose as memories of battling its arch-rival are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility and attacks with its sharply clawed forelegs. Its sharp claws are its biggest and best weapon, tearing up its foes. These claws are used in attacks such as its former signature move, Crush Claw. Notes *Zangoose is based on the mongoose, a cat-like carnivore that is well known for its ability to hunt and kill venomous snakes. It also bears physical resemblance to the Angora and Persian cat breeds. The rivalry it shares with Seviper is based on the relationship between both cats and mongooses towards snakes. *Zangoose is a combination of 刪 san (cut down) and mongoose. It may also derive from 残痕 zankon (scar) due to the markings on its body. *Despite their names being based upon the word "mongoose", the plural form of "Zangoose" is also "Zangoose", whereas the plural of "mongoose" is "mongooses". *Zangoose and Seviper have the exact opposite Experience group, with Zangoose being in the Erratic group and Seviper being in the Fluctuating group. *In Horde Encounters, Zangoose can be encountered together with Seviper. However, they will focus on and attack each other before targeting the player's Pokémon, referencing their bitter rivalry towards one another. Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Carnivorans Category:LC Category:Very Low Category:Characters Portrayed by Dan Green Category:Video Game Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Animated Creatures Category:Domesticable Creatures